1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly relates to an electrical connector having insulative housing with simple structure.
2. Background of the Invention
Electrical connectors have been widely used for electrically connecting two electrical interfaces such as an electrical substrate, e.g. a PCB, and an integrated circuit (IC) package, e.g. a central processing unit (CPU) module. Electrical connectors generally comprising an insulative housing, and a plurality of contacts received in the housing for electrically connected with said two electrical interfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,990 issued to Liao on Apr. 12, 2005 discloses an electrical connector comprising an insulative housing, and a number of contacts received in the housing. The insulative housing defines a mating interface with peripheral sidewalls extending therefrom so as to define a receiving cavity adapted to have a CPU module received therein. Two opposite sidewalls each define a small opening ensuring the CPU module detaching from the cavity easily. However, Liao's housing is too complicated to implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,746 issued to Copper on May 16, 2005 disclosed a socket assembly 10, which has been applied to industry, including base 14 and peripheral walls 12 extending upwardly from the base 14 that define an inner cavity 14. Spring contacts are positioned in the receptacle formed in base. As shown in FIG. 1 of the patent, peripheral walls form continuous sidewalls such that form the inner cavity 14 jointly with the base. However, Copper's device is also too complicated to implement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,597 issued to Harber on Mar. 4, 2003 disclose typical type of electrical connector for establishing electrical connecting between two electrical interfaces. As shown in FIG. 3 of this patent, Harber disclosed an electrical connector comprising several connectors 100. Each connector 100 defines a wall 115 around a portion of its periphery, so that when said several connector 100 modules are fully assembled, the walls 115 form an enclosure around the periphery of the connector 100. The walls 115 have keying features 117 for mating with another connector. Actually, the keying features 117 are openings arranged on the walls 115 in a preferred embodiment disclosed by Harber. However, such electrical connector disclosed by Harber is too complicated to implement.
As such, there is a room for providing a design for electrical connector met the requirement from the industry.